


Ghosts of past

by BiBelluz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Forties, Alternate Universe - Future, Comfort/Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Daughter - Freeform, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Mother-Son Relationship, No mpreg, Snowbaz!Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBelluz/pseuds/BiBelluz
Summary: Years after Carry On an adult Simon recives an unexpected visitant which whishes to be with him one last time.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 29





	Ghosts of past

Simon

It was 3 a.m already and I was finishing to type another page of my book when I feel cool wind coming from nowhere - a cool which I had already felt before - look sideways and remember the last time I´ve felt it. All those years ago. When Baz´s mum, Natasha Grimm-Pitch, appeard to ask us to discover who was her´s murderer...

"My Rosebud boy..." I hear, as that time.

Stand up abruptly, closing the laptop´s screen and feeling the blood running onto my ears. When I turn back to the glass door which gives access to the backyard is possible to be seen a feeble light outside. I´m tempted to turn around and go back my work or go to sleep - last time I received a visit it cames with a mission and I´m really not in the mood to do that again - sometimes is better to not fllow the strange light whose comes from nowhere, specially living in a haunted mansion as I do.

I go anyway.

Walking quietly to the door and opening it I can see her... the voice...

She was looking to nothing and sitting in a bench. I hold my breath and let my hands fall besides my body, she stands up while stare at me as if was analyzing me.

Lucy Salisbury...

The Mages´s wife...

Mum...

My heart miss a beat when finally - finally - I can see her full body. She musn´t have more than 22, at maximum she´s on her midtwenties, but totally not older than that. Her hair was shoulder length and yellow-blonde and curly and thick as mine as her eyes did so, big and blue eyes.  
She really did look like a hippie Barbie, wearing a baggy white dress and sandals.

At the same time she looked tired as all the burdens world were on her soulders - I coulnd´t help but identify myself with this - but at the same time I could see sort off kindness there in a way which almost broke me. In a way which nobody never looked before... in a maternal way...

And then I felt apart. Crying as a child.

She promptly moves to reach me. Her ghostly hands touching my wet face, cold as a winter breeze - differently of when Natashas´s held my shoulder that time, maybe it´s a family or intention thing, when she did that was almost impossible to be next - her face next to mine. Her eyes on mine. Even she not being able to dry my tears only the attempt to do it filled my heart with a kind of comfort and bliss I have never felt before. Couldn´t help but wish afford both of us a last moment where our skins would touch, but it´s impossible.

"Simon... It´s you... really you." Her voice where almost a whisper full love and ecstasy.

"I can finally see you, mum." Her face shine brightly when heared the last word.

"I´ve waited for so long..."

"So do I."

"There´s so much things I wish tell you, but I fear we don´t dispouse that time." I signed with my head.

A little voice inside my mind - Penny´s voice, indeed - remembers me a chat we had already twenty years ago, when she said that the Veil isn´t able to stand open for more than 2 minutes for each person, but I consciously choose to sent this memory back the uncouncious and focus on what´s happening here and now.

I deep breath before start."Mom, there´s something I need to ask you." 

Did you knew I was predicted to be the Choosen One? It has always been like that? Do you regret anything? Him? Me? So many questions with no aswers.

I see the pain flooding his eyes. "I know and the aswer is yes... and no." When she sees me opening my mouth to say anything or maybe nothing, she continues. " He had always been into that idea of the most powerful mage who was designed to be the magic saviour against some evil force, and then when he saw that was no sign of this powerful mage... he kinda decided to do it by himself." She blushed in the last part. "I could sense since the firts moment, Simon, that inside of me someone extraordynary was being made." 

I opened my mouth a couple times, but no sound seemed to get out of it.

"I loved him and he treated me like a queen during the time of the pregnancy, specially because I was getting tired more easily, but I want you to know something... son..." She 'holds' her hands on mine, it let a cold sensation, but I wouldnt - I couldn´t - sever them now. " At any moment I regreted it, there was no time, even in my last moments, I wished it to be different." OK, so she was really able to read minds and I did´t know it? "You came into this world make a change Simon, being good or bad you nailed it. You defeated the great villain and changed the Mages Word."

"I was the great villain... Me! And him..." A bitter flavour appears in my tongue when I talk about him, even all those year and I still being not abled to forgive him for he have done.

"You both just took the role of the villains, but that doesn´t mean nothing, just because you´re the "bad guy" of the story doesn´t mean you´re bad nor evil, you just were at the wrong place in the wrong time and was misundertood by who writes the story." Her´s optimism just served to make me more helpless. "And don´t you think I ever leave your side."

"I´d have never thing in this possibility" 

"I´ve been watching you and for you all this time... well, we´ve... and don´t you think I would ever stop to do this."

"Thank you."

"And Simon, just because your father did what he did doesn´t mean he loves you less, Ok? After all - if he did -he gave his time and power to me, to go through the veil, just to see you for more time."

"Wait... he did what?"

Just said it her image started to fade. "Time which is over now." She kisses my forehead and my cheeks. " Simon... My rosebud boy... I know all you has passed through and I know you carried on for all of this. But can you promise me one last thing before I go?"

"Anything."

"Be the most happy you can, OK? Enjoy your life the most you can and..." She stopped for a moment, her eyes fixed at someplace behind me, she smiles satisfied and goes back to me."... and give it to her. Hope see you in the next time." She kisses my cheek one more time before fade completly.

I stay as freeze in that same position until I hear a yawn coming from behind.

"Is she granny?" A thin voice says from the door.

I turn back to her. Natasha was a completly mess, which reminds me why I wake until later this night. 

It was 10 p.m when I caught her drinkink my coffee and then I needed to stay up until late because the maid was in her day off and Baz was already sleeping, so while she was running aroud and doing what kids with to much caffeine in their bodies do I decided to work in my newest book. I can´t remember exactly when she felt asleep, but it wasn´t so much time ago. Of course she would wake with the noise we were doing.

"Yes, it was."

"She´s pretty."

"Of course she is." I pick up and carry her, kissing her in both cheeks. She giggles. " Courtesy of your grandmother."

I climb the stairs - keeping carry her - and take her to her´s room. I put Natasha in the bed when I notice. She has her´s arms almost totally coloured with color pens.

"Bloody Methuselah, Natasha! When you did this?"

"Can´t remeber"

"Liar."

"I want to sleeeeeep!" She pouts and whine as every kid does whe caught in a prank.

"OK, but you know your father will get pissed with you at morning."

"He seems always pissed with something." I think of try, but I can´t disagree with this, Baz´s usual poker face always makes him seem a little grumpy. "We can find another thing to him get pissed, then he´ll forget it." 

I laugh. She really does have a plan for almost everything. "Can we discuss this later? Any case you take a bath before he wakes and we prretend it to have never happened, OK?"

"OK!" I straighten her in the bed and cover her. "Good Night, Daddy." She hugs me before I go.

"Good Night, sweetie."


End file.
